


Prueba de Afinidad

by Deviusu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, POV Cloud Strife, Past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Top Cloud Strife
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviusu/pseuds/Deviusu
Summary: Shinra ha iniciado un programa llamado 'Prueba de Afinidad' donde por medio de la ciencia esperan obtener mejor resultados en el combate. Todos los interesados, de cualquier rango, deberán apuntarse y pasar varias pruebas.Cloud tiene serias dudas sobre el programa, pero tras una leve intervención de Zack, el SOLDADO que más admira, decide apuntarse.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Prueba de Afinidad

## Prueba de afinidad

Cloud x Zack

Estaba sujetando uno de los panfletos del Programa de Shin-Ra mientras paseaba con el grupo de infantería con el que se llevaba mejor.

— ¿Tú también , Cloud?

—No lo sé — fue sincero — acabo de cogerlo, iba a leerlo ahora — empezó a desdoblar y extender el panfleto con el título ‘Por una convivencia mejor’

— Al parecer es un programa para encontrar a la pareja más afín, —explicó uno de ellos mientras Cloud apenas paseaba la mirada por encima leyendo casi con pereza los encabezados de los textos — para, ya sabes, dar mejor rendimiento, al parecer por estudios han comprobado que ir con alguien con el que tengas especial afinidad aumenta tu rendimiento un 30%. Quieren ver si es cierto, están haciendo pruebas y buscan candidatos.

— Sí, además ¡es mixto! — Dijo el recluta, dos años mayor que él, que se añadió a las filas tres meses después de Cloud.

Los tres rieron, menos Cloud que aún no encontraba la utilidad a eso.

— ¿Entonces es para encontrar pareja? — Sus manos ya iban a arrugarlo y tirarlo en la primera papelera que encontrara.

— Bueno si te toca con una chica — medio rió como dando entender lo que podía pasar. 

— Oye, oye….¿y si les toca a dos chicas juntas? ¿eso es posible? 

El nuevo recluta necesitaba ayuda urgente, pensó Cloud.

Una voz se escuchó en la distancia y todos se giraron a mirar, Cloud incluido, que no pudo evitar sonreír devolviendo el saludo con el brazo hacia Zack a la vez que este se acercaba al grupo.

— ¿Cómo está mi grupo de reclutas favorito? 

Al llegar puso las manos en las caderas, mirándolos uno a uno. Olía intensamente a sudor, seguramente venía de misión o de algún entrenamiento especial.

— Cloud va unirse al ‘Programa de Afinidad’ — soltó uno.

— No he dicho eso— corrigió al instante.

— Eres el único que falta de este grupo — le hizo saber tanto a él como a Zack.

—¿En serio?, ¡Yo también me he inscrito!

— ¿Dejan inscribirse a SOLDADO?— 

Cloud compartía el asombro de su compañero, pensaba que era sólo para reclutas, infantería y aspirante de categorías inferiores; Zack era SOLDADO de Segunda Clase y, por lo que había escuchado, estaba optando a convertirse en Primera Clase. Cloud no dudaba que lo iba a ser en breve. 

Zack contaba con un club de fans desde hacía poco, y para conseguir eso ante la sociedad tenía que haber cumplido muchas misiones de forma que el público aplaudiera, y eso no era tema fácil; además sonreía más que ningún otro SOLDADO, era sociable...y

— ¡Por supuesto! — La voz de Zack le sacó de su ensoñación adolescente. — Quiero dar lo mejor de mí; por mis misiones no puedo conocer a mis acompañantes, sería genial tener a alguien afín para que podamos dar lo mejor los dos, ¡por la gente que depende de nosotros!

— ¿Se supone que esto es para la eficiencia? — Acabó preguntando Cloud acercándose a Zack. Él sonrió cruzando los brazos en el pecho y con un leve cabeceo le confirmó lo que pedía. — Estos bocachancla dicen que es para encontrar pareja.

— ¿Qué? — Zack rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás — ¡No!, aunque bueno, si surge el amor es algo genial. Además es una prueba, un estudio a ver si por medio de la sangre pueden determinar esas cosas; o eso me dijeron a mí.

Cloud miró el panfleto; Zack se unió a esa iniciativa y lo que decía tenía sentido. Zack se esforzaba al máximo, así que seguramente, si encontraba a su parte más afín llegaría aún más rápido a Primera Clase y si alguien pudiera estimular al mayor a dar lo mejor de sí…¡él podría llegar a SOLDADO más rápido también!, le daba igual que fuera hombre o mujer, su meta era clara.

— Parece que te has decidido— Al levantar la mirada se encontró con las sonrisa y los ojos Mako de Zack, le había leído con facilidad.

Sonrió de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza. Era una buena idea, se apuntaría.

Una vez acabó uno de los entrenamientos, con ganas de desmayarse en su cama, llegó la correspondencia; normalmente se trataba de un superior ladrando sus nombres para luego entregarles en mano las cartas, en aquella ocasión llegaron cinco y se convirtió en un verdadero caos de gritos y nombres. Alzó la mano y trotó hacia el que sujetaba la carta para él.

Se apartó lo antes posible para no ser arrollado, era del ‘Programa de Afinidad’.

Estaba agotado, pero guardó la carta en el casco y apuró su paso hasta llegar a los dormitorios, accediendo a su litera superior, donde leería con tranquilidad su correspondencia.

En el sobre del programa había una tarjeta ID, una fecha y un lugar al que acudir. Le invadió algo de nerviosismo, al parecer todos los apuntados al programa habían recibido la carta. Se preguntaba si el programa funcionaria, si encontraría alguien afín a él y podría estar con esa persona y no sentirse tan solo.

Se presentó puntualmente como era debido, con su uniforme, no era necesario el casco, la recepcionista del piso le indicó dónde debía ir y qué hacer con la tarjeta que ahora le entregaba.

— Gracias— Esa voz la conocía, era Zack, estaba avanzando en la misma dirección que él — ¡Hey Cloud! — Se sonrieron y chocaron los puños juntos — Nos ha tocado en el mismo grupo.

— Eso parece.

—¡Suerte con tu pareja!— Tras una palmada en el hombro, el mayor se alejó y continuó su camino.

Cloud le vió alejarse mientras la mujer aún continuaba arreglando unos papeles. Se preguntaba quién sería el afortunado o afortunada que le tocase estar con Zack, las posibilidades que fuera él era nulas, puede que él sí se sintiera muy afín a Zack, pero Zack era afín a todos, su pareja debía ser alguien que destacara, alguien que estuviera a la altura de su fuerza y nivel.

Recibió los papeles con una pequeña encuesta para después de la prueba, luego la mujer le indicó la entrada, era por el mismo sitio que avanzó Zack. Con la mirada puesta en el papel, que indicaba la puerta, avanzó por el pasillo hasta encontrarla, según le dijo la chica su acompañante ya estaba dentro, estaba nervioso. ¿Le conocería? Pasó la tarjeta con el corazón martillando con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y girando un recodo, dando acceso a la habitación, vio a Zack.

— ¿Cloud?

— ¿Zack?

Lo dijeron a la vez con la incredulidad en la cara. Zack rió acercándose a él para darle un apretón de manos que correspondió, al separarse, Cloud miró los papeles de nuevo.

— Sí, es el mismo número que el mío...— confirmó Zack

— Tiene que haber un error...— negó con la cabeza

— ¿Puede?, pero me alegro que me haya tocado contigo — sonrió — Venga, deja de mirar tanto eso y vamos a hacer las pruebas físicas.

Dándole un toque en la espalda emprendió el trote a la sala de pruebas, y él no podía creerse aquello, el programa estaba todo mal; ¿Zack y él?, Zack era SOLDADO y él no entraba ni en la lista de candidato a SOLDADO.

Suspiró para darse fuerzas, Zack creía en el programa, así que haría lo que pudiera para que no fuera una pérdida del valioso tiempo de su amigo.

La sala de simulación les propuso varios desafíos: ciudad, arborada y desierto de rocas. Cloud buscaba cobertura y lanzaba rafagas de balas para que Zack encontrara paso para poder tener al enemigo al alcance de su espada. Cuando aparecían monstruos sus acciones se veían reducidas, Zack era tan fuerte que casi los eliminaba de un tajo, pero con la simulación de grandes pelotones de Wutai sentía que Zack dependía mucho de él. 

Acabó agotado y Zack le premió con unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda y, sin cortarse, le revolvió el pelo; parecía que se lo había pasado bien, aunque Cloud pensaba que sin duda debieron bajar la dificultad de la simulación por él.

Pasaron a otra sala, separadas, donde les daban el tiempo y la intimidad para valorar a su compañero. Cloud sabía que Zack le estaba valorando en la otra sala, su pecho bombeaba agitado y jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero era curioso cómo se sentía ansioso por el Test, la valoraciones que tenía para Zack eran todas excelentes, no quería parecer un Fanboy, pero pensó que eso podría ayudarle a subir más rápido a Primera.

Se revolvió el pelo en algunas preguntas cómo: Valora del 1 al 5 la afinidad al inicio de la prueba. Valora del 1 al 5 la afinidad al después de la prueba. Redacta las sensaciones biológicas y emocionales al comprobar su compañero. ¿Se conocían previamente?.

Al terminar enrolló la encuesta y la metió en un tubo de aspiración, como le ordenaron las instrucciones, salió de sala encontrándose con Zack que simplemente le sonrió. 

En la nueva sala había dos puertas, una se abriría, y eso dependería de las respuestas. Tardaron un rato y en las instrucciones decían que nada de hablar, ni interacciones; veían las cámaras les estaban vigilando. Pasado un tiempo, la megafonía informó que a partir de ese punto no había cámaras grabando.

Extraño.

Una de las puertas se abrió dándoles acceso a la siguiente sala. Zack se detuvo en seco, y Cloud se asomó por uno de sus costados, quedando boquiabierto.

El escenario era como un Love Hotel, una gran cama, una amplia variedad de instrumentos sexuales en la cabecera, y una televisión en el techo.

— Por Shiva…¿qué es esto? 

Zack avanzó tan cauteloso como si avanzara en un campo de minas. Cloud se acercó a la cama donde habían cuerdas enceradas, las sujetó y miró a Zack. 

Los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ante aquello.

— Parece que piensan que somos afines.— dijo entre risas Zack

— Eso parece — Cloud, dejó caer las cuerdas a un lado de la cama

— Pero esto es alojamiento gratis, así que...— Zack se lanzó sobre la cama de espaldas con botas y todo acomodándose con las manos sobre el vientre — ¡Oh sí, qué blandita! ¡Ven pruebala! — dio unas palmaditas a su lado.

Decidió que no pasaba nada, pero él sí se quitaría las botas, al hacerlo Zack se dió cuenta de lo que hizo sacándose las suyas y espolsando la tierra que había dejado sobre las finas sábanas de satén. 

Sí, era mullida y cómoda, le recordaba a su cama en Nibelheim, hecha para estar cómodo, no como las literas de Shinra que se clavaban los resortes en todos lados, sólo dormiría alguien agotado, como él acababa cada día.

— Hey Cloud...— le costó escucharle, era tan cómoda que se estaba quedando dormido. — ¿Sabes qué es esto? 

Lo que encontró fue a Zack entretenido mirando los juguetes sexuales y dejándolos sobre la cama para analizarlos. Lo que tenía en la mano era una especie de cilindro.

— Ni idea...— fue sincero, debía ser un juguete sexual y no había visto algo así en su vida.

La curiosidad le pudo, sujetando el aparato y le dio al botón de encendido: vibraba y uno de los extremos daba vueltas a una velocidad lenta. Zack decidió escarbar entre otras cajas para mirar qué más había.

—Hey Cloud, ¿tienes novia? — La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa pero no pensó la respuesta, no con Zack.

— No.

— ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

— Sí ¡digo, NO!

— Descansa soldado — rió ante su tensión alcanzando una caja y acomodándose en la cama de nuevo — Todos tenemos a alguien, ¿verdad? — No levantó la vista de la caja mirando la foto sin saber que era. — Dispensador de lubricante … Interesante.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó la caja para apoyarse en su mano mirando a Cloud, permaneciendo de lado. Le miró con interés como esperando que le hablara de esa persona especial. Cloud no estaba para la labor, dejando el instrumento misterioso sobre la cómoda, donde sospechaba que Zack lo había encontrado.

— ¿Has estado con alguien antes?

Cloud negó con la cabeza evitando mirarle; era todo tan bochornoso, rodeado de todo eso y confirmando su virginal estado. Estaba seguro que Zack tendría un montón de experiencia y se debía reír de él interiormente, aunque no lo expresara. Lo que notó fue que le daba un golpe cariñoso en el hombro y se ponía boca arriba con el mando de la televisión en la mano.

— ¡Hora de los deportes!

Encendió la tele y lo primero que vieron fue una chica regando en un jardín muy ligera de ropa cuando, por detrás, apareció el jardinero descamisado y muy musculado.

— Oh no...

Cloud empezó ponerse de todos los colores cuando todo empezaba sin más ceremonias; de repente pudo sentir a Zack acercarse y él le miró sobresaltado, Zack se inclinó lentamente sobre él sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

— Bayron se está acercando por el carril izquierdo a Williams, Williams no está dispuesto a dejarle pasar…¡Oh Por Katja le ha bloqueado el paso! Bayron va a tener que agudizar el ingenio…

Cloud devolvió la mirada a la tele y empezó a reirse, como Zack estaba comentando la escena de sexo como si se tratara de deportes. Cuando empezó a encontrarse más suelto ante la situación Cloud se unió como si fuera el segundo comentarista, dando su opinion de como ‘Bayron iba acabar adelantando a Williams’ y todas las tonterías que se le ocurrirían al moreno.

Dejó de ver a un hombre y una mujer practicando el fornicio de forma muy intensa con posturas extrañas e incómodas, para que la cámara pudiera captar el momento. Una parte de él aún se moría de vergüenza, pero la otra disfrutaba de tener a Zack, y cómo este de repente se puso en pie y empezaba a dar saltos sobre la cama como si alguien de su equipo hubiera marcado un punto en el marcador.

Le dolía el estómago y la cara de tanto reír. Nunca había pasado esa larga cantidad de tiempo con Zack de forma tan desahogada. Siempre que se encontraban era en misiones, pero Zack sabía distinguir muy bien entre camaradería y trabajo. Ahí estaba totalmente relajado siendo sólo él mismo.

Cambio de canal cuando, en el siguiente canal estaba dedicado al sexo lésbico. 

Se instauró el silencio por parte de los dos durante un buen rato.

— No sé si sabría decir si esto es para hombres o mujeres…

Cloud se negaba en rotundo a decir nada, sólo quería que la cama lo engullera. Zack cambió de canal, esta vez era de hombres y estaban en plena faena.

—¡OK! ¡Suficientes deportes por hoy! — Apagó la tele y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda— Buenas noches.

Aquello fue repentino, pero desde luego lo agradeció; no quería más temas sexuales. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio y la comodidad de la cama.

Estaba muy bien en la cama esa, estaba cómodo, no había ruido, ni nadie que les despertara a gritos o dando golpes a un cubo de metal; notó un sutil cosquilleo en la mejilla, era algo cálido, suspiró de forma placentera, era como si una leve brisa acariciara los mechones de su flequillo; poco a poco cada vez iba siendo más consciente a medida que su cuerpo despertaba. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose a Zack justo delante, con expresión de estar pensativo. No era un instructor golpeando un cubo de hojalata, pero le despertó de forma más efectiva haciendo que se le cortara el aire, quedándose agarrotado en el sitio. Zack pareció darse cuenta y sonrió.

—Hey, buenos días— Le saludó con la mano de forma casual, como si no estuviera a sólo dos palmos las caras del uno del otro en la inmensa cama. — Nos faltan 15 minutos.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Me prepararé. — Se incorporó, mientras Zack rodó perezosamente hasta quedar boca arriba llevando las manos tras la nuca.

— Tranquilo, nos queda ahora llenar la encuesta de esta ‘prueba’.

— ¿Qué?— Ladró, pero Zack se encogió de hombros.

¿De verdad tenía que valorar ese momento? Sólo imaginar las preguntas ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No hicieron nada, aquello no iba a empeñar la reputación de Zack…ni la suya ¿verdad? aún quería ser SOLDADO.

— Ahora que lo pienso, quizás debería haberte ayudado…

— ¿Ayudarme?

— Sí, a decirte algunos trucos para tu persona especial — sonrió aún tumbado en la cama. — ¡Hey! ¡No es algo de lo que avergonzarse! — Zack se apoyó en su codo al ver cómo abandonaba la cama de forma abrupta — Nadie nace sabiendo y te aseguro que lo que vimos ayer no es la realidad. No lo tomes de ejemplo ¿eh?

— Zack, de verdad, no.

Lo que le faltaba, que le dieran consejos de como tirarse a Tifa. Eso saldría de forma natural ¿verdad?, tenía que serlo; ahí estaban los sentimientos, o al menos por su parte. Cuando Tifa le viera como un hombre, en vez de un niño, todo sería diferente.

Sus ojos pasaron a Zack que estaba atándose las botas. Cuando él tuviera un cuerpo como Zack, bien formado, fuerte y tonificado no habría nada que él no pudiera hacer. Tifa...Seguro que Tifa...

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había pensado en la posibilidad que Tifa y él acabaran haciendo...eso. ¿Debería hacerlo? Todos le daban tanta importancia al sexo que él se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Tendría que aprender a hacer eso? Si Tifa le pedía algo así ...imaginarse con el cuerpo de Zack siendo tan inseguro como lo era en ese momento era, como poco, patético.

Miró a Zack poniéndose en pie y empezando a hacer sentadillas con energía, como era su rutina cuando esperaba más de cinco minutos seguidos sin hacer nada.

Zack se había ofrecido a ayudarle ¿verdad?

— Y …¿qué consejo tienes?

Zack detuvo sus sentadillas y le miró con sorpresa, iba a abrir la boca pero entonces la puerta de salida se abrió y Zack se limitó a encogerse de hombros tras una sonrisa y decidió salir sin decirle nada.

_“¡¡AH DIOSES!! ¡¡SOY LO PEOR!!”_

Zack debió ver lo patético que era. Estaba con el test y no quería ni leerlo. Jugueteó con el boli sin hacer nada, recordando la noche anterior. No hicieron nada, pero con Zack se sentía muy cómodo, no quería perder su amistad. 

Por su parte el ‘Programa de Afinidad’ fue un éxito, hasta él se impresionó de lo aplicado que era ante la idea que Zack pudiera salir herido…y en cuanto a la cama. No entendía por qué hicieron eso, pero Zack le hizo pasar un buen rato, aunque no del tipo que el equipo pensaba.

Al abrirse la puerta se sentía agotado, y tanto que se sentía agotado, el test era demasiado específico, al salir vio a Zack con los brazos cruzados, esperando.

—En un par de horas me voy de misión, acaban de avisarme. — el moreno levantó el teléfono como prueba. — Me tengo que preparar, pero a lo que me preguntaste — se acercó a él inclinándose levemente. — Ven mañana a las ocho de la tarde.— 

Zack le entregó una tarjeta ID, le guiñó el ojo de forma amistosa y se alejó con paso enérgico, camino a prepararse para la misión. 

En ese preciso momento tuvo la necesidad de volver a aprender a respirar. Cloud miró la tarjeta con curiosidad hasta que cayó en la cuenta que era de un dormitorio privado, en las plantas superiores.

El día se hizo largo; pero, por una vez, los instructores le dieron la enhorabuena, sin duda el programa había sido un éxito, estaba más motivado que nunca y muy descansado, pero sin embargo notaba que muchos de sus compañeros no estaban en forma.

— Vaya mierda el ‘Programa de Afinidad’.

Se quejaron en las duchas mientras él se apartaba a su sitio, girando la manecilla el grifo que escupió un chorro de agua helada, pero con lo entumecido que estaban sus músculos y el calor que desprendía, hasta lo agradeció.

— Ya ves, a mi me tocó uno del Barracón B, un completo gilipollas.

— A mí me tocó una tía, fea como una momia, además de mandona y desagradable y cuando estuvimos en la cama me dio repelús acercarme.

— ¿Cama?

— Al parecer si los resultados en las pruebas físicas eran buenas te premiaban con un descanso placentero. En mi caso fue una mierda.

— Que suerte la tuya, al menos te tocó una tía, a mi me tocó otro tío...que iba a por mi el tipo ese, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Y comentarios así se fueron sucediendo a lo largo del día, ahora entendía las caras largas, al parecer el ‘Programa de Afinidad’ fue un fracaso. ¿Eso significaba que lo ocurrido con Zack también fue un fracaso?

Se negó en rotundo, en la cena se aseguró de tener en el bolsillo su tarjeta ID de la habitación de Zack, al menos sirvió para estrechar más el vínculo con él, iba a enseñarle a ser un buen amante, seguro que Zack era el mejor de todos. No era la primera vez que le pillaba hablando con las chicas y ellas le rieran las gracias devorándolo con la mirada.

Eso era lo que debía hacer, ¡debía convertirse en un hombre, dejar de ser un chiquillo!.

Llamó a la puerta y pasó la Tarjeta ID dándole acceso a la habitación de Zack. Era una habitación individual, había un escritorio, una mesita junto a cama y al fondo un armario empotrado y una cocina muy compacta, poco más, pero era una habitación individual; eso se había convertido en un lujo para él.

Lo encontró saliendo del baño con un uniforme limpio, se le notaba al estar perfectamente planchado y sin arrugas. Se puso firme al ver a Zack, pero él se limitó a sonreír haciéndole un gesto para que entrara, mientras se doblaba a buscar el uniforme sucio abandonado en el suelo de cualquier forma; lo tiró sin cuidado al interior del baño y cerró la puerta del aseo.

— Acabo de llegar, entra y ponte cómodo.

Cloud dió un par de pasos hacia el interior mientras Zack se dejaba caer cansado en la cama mirando hacia arriba a Cloud.

— Has venido. — sonrió

— Me dijiste que lo hiciera — le miró sin comprender el porqué de esa sorpresa. — , pero si acabas de llegar dejaré que descanses.

— Oh vamos, no lo uses de excusa para salir corriendo — medio rió pero no le miró, al menos por un momento y tomado aire alzó la mirada para mirarle de nuevo, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

— Cómo ... ¿Cómo fue la misión?.— Atinó a decir ante aquel extraño ambiente.

— Bien, — sonrió satisfecho — aunque seguro que me hubiera ido mejor contigo, somos afines.

— Sobre eso...— se sentó a su lado y Zack le miró con calma — Al resto de mis compañeros les pareció una chorrada—miró a Zack que le miraba con interés— . Decían que no estaban nada de acuerdo con la pareja que les había tocado.

—Bueno, yo estoy contento.

— Y yo.

No le aguantó más la mirada a Zack, algo le incomodaba, Zack estaba tenso de alguna manera, pero no sabía qué era lo que le tensaba tanto.

— Bueno tú has venido para algo en concreto, ¿verdad soldadito?— le revolvió el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha, aunque el de Zack lo estaba más y alguna gotita caía por su flequillo partido.

— Bueno...sí — Se sintió algo incómodo, quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo empezar.

— ¿Cómo es ella?...si quieres hablar de ello.

— Tiene...el pelo negro... buen cuerpo...y me gusta mucho cuando sonríe— sintió sus labios secos.

— Hey tranquilo — rió el moreno — , no voy a quitártela. Pareces realmente coladito por ella.

No era eso lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era porque con esa porquería de definición podría encajar Zack. Podía definir a Tifa de muchas maneras pero estaba haciéndolo de la forma más ambigua posible.

— Bueno no vamos a alargar esto — Le dió una palmada en la espalda y suspiró — Se ve que esto te está superando. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos. No, tenía que ser un hombre y arrancar esa timidez, quería ser resuelto con las mujeres, tener confianza en sí mismo, ¡iba a ser SOLDADO! no podía permitirse ser como era ahora, debía cambiar. Finalmente con un cabeceo lo confirmó con Zack y alzó la mirada en su dirección.

— Bueno pues...— Zack se echó hacia atrás apoyando las manos en la cama — ¿Te acuerdas del porno?

— Sí, que eso no es la realidad.

— Exacto, las chicas no son un objeto que puedas usar para tu placer personal o se van a doblegar a tus exigencias, según lo que hagas puedes hacerles daño y si se niegan pues hay que parar.

— No iba a hacer eso...—

— Eso es que eres un buen chico. — Le dió un par de palmadas en el hombro.

— Pero a nadie le gustan los buenos chicos. — frunció el ceño — Tú tienes experiencia en esto ¿verdad?— le miró con intensidad.

— Bueno, — el mayor se rascó la nuca con la misma mano que le dio las palmadas en el hombro — a decir verdad no soy muy de ir de flor en flor, he tenido mis experiencias, pero no tantas como la gente cree. — Sonrió como con circunstancia y se encogió levemente de hombros.

— Pero tú...con las chicas de recepción y…

— Soy amable con ellas, Cloud, no me acuesto con ellas al caer la noche.

— No será porque ellas no quieran.— Miró la tarjeta ID con el número de la habitación de Zack.

Recordaba que se le veía tan resuelto el moreno al dársela, que lo dió por hecho que debía hacer lo mismo con las chicas. Se la extendió de vuelta.

— La verdad — suspiró recuperando su tarjeta dejándola sobre la mesita de noche —, es que me gustan más las relaciones íntimas. 

Por un momento Zack se quedó mirando la tarjeta encima de la superficie lisa, para luego devolverle la mirada a Cloud.

— Esto se ha puesto muy intenso...— le sonrió — No es por mi que estamos aquí.

La verdad era que no le importó saber más de Zack; era curioso lo que sucedía con las apariencias, Zack daba una sensación de picaflor y resultaba que era una persona que prefería las relaciones estables. Le sorprendió cuando le dijo de ayudarle con Tifa, aunque suponía que daba por hecho que él también era de esos, que debía ser un anticuado, al fin al cabo ambos eran de pueblo.

— Tu chica — empezó Zack —, no la vas a asaltar tocándola sin más ¿has besado a alguien?

Cloud negó. 

— Eso es un problema, besar es lo más importante— se mantuvo pensativo. —, ermm … ¿quieres probar conmigo?

Cloud rió después de unos segundos de estupor, sin duda era una broma ¿verdad?; le siguió Zack al poco.

— Lo decía en serio— Zack se echó el pelo mojado negro hacia atrás con evidente bochorno apartando la mirada a un lado. 

— Pensaba que ibas a dar consejos, no ponerlos en práctica con...

Zack se levantó como un resorte y se puso delante suyo mirándole fijamente, apretando los labios, durante un tiempo que a Cloud le pareció excesivo. Maldijo algo entre dientes y deambuló de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada.

— Zack.

— Me gustas, ¿vale? No necesitaba ningún ‘Proyecto de Afinidad’ para saberlo. — Se dejó caer en el mismo sitio donde antes estaba sentado. — Lo siento Cloud, me aproveché de ti, de la ocasión para saber si… — hizo una pausa — Pero no es así.

Zack se inclinó hacia delante entrelazando los dedos dejando los codos sobre sus muslos, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros. Alzó lentamente la mirada derrotado.

— Siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba totalmente en shock. Zack , ¿el SOLDADO de Segunda Clase que estaba en boca de muchos, estaba por él? Parpadeó aun perdido en el mar de emociones que ello despertaba. Le gustaba Zack, le caía bien y no conoció nunca a nadie con quien se sintiera tan a gusto, pero al ser del mismo género...no podía ser que lo que sintiera fuera nada más que amistad ¿verdad?; de hecho la reacción de Zack ante el porno gay fue muy violenta.

— Pero en el video…

— Es porno Cloud, no es la realidad.— Zack echó la cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos como clamando paciencia.

— ¡Hablo el del porno gay! ¡apagaste la tele enseguida!

Zack se acercó a él poniéndole la mano en la boca poniendo el dedo delante de sus labios; sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Shhh. ¡Tío, me estoy sincerando contigo, no con toda la Planta de SOLDADO! —susurró claramente alterado

— Lo siento… — susurró apartando la mano de Zack. 

— Y la respuesta a tu pregunta .... ¡Porque no quería ponerme a tono, Cloud! — acabó mirándole rojo como un tomate hablando entre dientes. — Mira, para ser sincero, esto me sorprende a mi también, ¿vale? siempre he estado con chicas y…¡Me gusta! — Movió los brazos como queriendo mostrar dos grandes realidades y ahora estaba señalando una, estaba muy concentrado mirando sus propias manos. — Pero como sé que me gusta y sé que se siente que me guste alguien, ...yo..bvaszsasddhi — parecía no saber como expresarse por la desesperación— ¡Joder, que sé que me gustas! — Sus ojos color Mako volvieron a mirarle, con esa expresión perdida que nunca pensó que vería en alguien como Zack.

El mayor suspiró pesadamente volviendo a dejar colgando su cabeza entre sus hombros, el flequillo no dejaba verle la cara.

— Como también entiendo y sé cuando alguien no me corresponde, y está bien...pero no me gustaría perder nuestra relación de amistad; pero la he cagado...Soy gilipollas.

Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza no sabía qué hacer, él también conocía la sensación de enamoramiento, lo sabía por Tifa, pero con Zack era distinto, eran del mismo género y eso significaba que ...que… ¡Mierda! no significaba nada. Siempre quería estar con Zack, quería ser como él, más que como Sephiroth, quería que le mirara como quería que algún día lo hiciera Tifa.

Se llevó las manos a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de sus propias emociones; sí, siempre pensaba en Tifa, pero siempre pensando en ser Zack, no en él; pensaba más en Zack que en Tifa.

— Olvida la chica que me gusta — Sentenció el rubio, el moreno alzó la cara en total desorientación.— ¿Qu...Qué te gustaría que hiciera yo…a...— tragó pesadamente — ti?

Hubo silencio y Zack se irguió adoptando una expresión extremadamente seria, después de haberle visto a lo más cercano de pisar fondo, le pareció increíble esa capacidad de recuperación...y lo admiraba.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio?

— Sí — Trató de corresponder a la seriedad también, hablando con decisión aunque su estómago era un manojo de nervios dando calambres sin saber cómo describirlos.

Zack destensó los hombros y sonrió como quien se quita un peso de encima, apartó levemente la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior como un niño elige un sabor de helado delante del mostrador.

— Un beso no estaría mal para empezar.

— Ya te dije que no se besar…

— Nadie nace enseñado, ¿sabes? y yo…

Zack se cansó de hablar y poniendo la mano tras la nuca de Cloud se acercó a él ladeando la cabeza haciendo que sus labios se encontraran. 

¿Ya está? ¿eso era un beso? no era tan increíble como lo pintaban. Los labios de Zack volvieron a acariciar los suyos haciendo que se relajaran, ahora sí que se sentía algo más placentero. Podía sentir el calor de Zack detrás de su fina piel, cuanto más relajado estaba más podía sentir ese calor. Se sobresaltó apretando los puños cuando la lengua de Zack acarició sus labios colándose entre ellos.

El moreno se separó al notar su tensión, pero Cloud reaccionó rápido sujetandole de detras de la nuca y se acercó al encuentro del moreno, no iba a permitir parecer un panoli reprimido.

Zack sonrió y volvió al encuentro de sus labios, esta vez Cloud se relajó ya con la idea de encontrar la lengua de Zack en ellos, le dio un escalofrío cuando volvió a colarse entre sus labios, en el siguiente beso Zack invadió su boca buscando su lengua y eso fue intenso, por un momento al sentir como se encontraban retiró su lengua jadeando. 

Eso no fue suficiente para desalentar a Zack que volvió a los suaves besos acariciando sólo labio con labio, con mimo y paciencia. Cuando Zack invadió su boca una vez más, Cloud dejó que le enseñara a besar. Suspiró dentro de la boca del moreno ante la electrizante sensación.

Sí, besar era placentero. Jodidamente placentero, quería más.

— Quiero tocarte, Cloud.

— Vale. — Jadeó notando sus labios húmedos, hinchados y palpitantes.

Los labios de Zack empezaron a descender por su cuello desabrochado con habilidad su uniforme, se notaba que sabía dónde estaba cada cosa. El recorrido de besos que dejó sobre su clavícula le hizo suspirar, sin darse cuenta rodeó con su brazo a Zack y apretó su pelo húmedo reclamando más.

El mayor no se reprimió y subió a lamer y succionar el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja; no esperaba que ese gesto le hiciera sentir un escalofrío. ¿quizás debería probar a tocar él? cuando Zack se acercó a sus labios otra vez Cloud se deshizo de sus guantes dejándolos olvidados en el suelo, acariciando los brazos desnudos del mayor.

Sus brazos eran firmes y duros como la piedra, pero la piel era tersa y blanda creando un delicioso contraste invitando a hundir los dedos, que no las uñas, en su piel intensificando la caricia, eso pareció gustarle a Zack que se movió para inclinarse más sobre él. 

Se sujetó a su brazos queriendo no caer mientras Zack intensificaba su beso, no dejándole más opción que jadear, incapaz de hacer nada más ante como le abordaban las sensaciones.

Las manos de Zack reptaron por su camisa interior una vez se deshizo de todos los botones; la chapa de identificación de Cloud tintineó en su cuello, estaba tan sensible que hasta el roce de la chapa le hizo suspirar placentero.

El moreno empezó a bajar su uniforme dejando sus brazos al descubierto soltando el cinturón que mantenía el arnés bien sujeto, Cloud estaba con la camiseta interior de tirantes negra abrazándose a Zack volviendo a buscar sus labios, era agradable besar. Aunque las manos de Zack reptando por su vientre hicieron que una rampa de placer descendiera por su bajo vientre despertando en parte su entrepierna.

Zack se apartó de un tirón ocupándose de su propio arnés que golpeó el suelo en peso muerto, volviendo a besarle ahora Cloud podía colar sus manos debajo de la tela del uniforme de SOLDADO. Jadeó abiertamente cuando los labios de Zack acariciaron de nuevo su clavícula con un sólo roce y él con sus manos empezó a sentir la musculatura de Zack tensarse debajo de su tacto, sus costados estaban tan bien definidos que era como si pudiera verlos con solo el tacto. Zack era un cuerpo perfecto.

Sintió algo de vergüenza cuando Zack levantó su camiseta interior haciendo que pasara por encima de su cabeza y sin demora empezó a besar su pecho. Cloud también quería disfrutar de las vistas que ofrecería el cuerpo de Zack y tiró de su ropa hasta que le ayudó a quitársela, dejándola abandonada en cualquier parte sin cuidado.

Sus ojos se deleitaron con la piel semi bronceada de Zack, sintiendo excitación y vergüenza en partes iguales. El mayor se inclinó sobre él, sobre su piel pálida y lechosa, que apenas empezaba a definirse, su corazón latía desenfrenado y nervioso. Su cuerpo no merecía las atenciones de Zack.

Se sintió culpable cuando su miembro excitado estaba rozandose con el hombro del moreno, que ahora estaba besandole el vientre, la humedad de su pelo le hacía cosquillas pero sólo le salió gemir, sujetando ese pelo negro queriendole guiar mas abajo donde su deseo palpitaba rabiosamente. Pero no podía, se sentía avergonzado de tener un cuerpo tan poco envidiable. 

Estaba seguro que el SOLDADO debía mirarse todos los días al espejo y encontrar su cuerpo algo normal, algo que todos deberían tener; pero él hasta entre sus compañeros era de los más enclenques. Pálido, con apenas algunas fibras sobresaliendo de su piel. Quería parar, su vergüenza le hacía querer parar, pero no su cuerpo.

Tragó pesadamente cuando las manos de Zack se enzarzaron en desabrochar sus pantalones, arrastrandolos hacia abajo, junto con su ropa interior. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás jadeando aliviado cuando su dureza se vio liberada, apuntando hacia arriba, demandando atención. 

La fuerte mano de Zack le rodeó con la firmeza con que debía sujetarse a sí mismo al masturbarse, y los dioses sabían que le estaba volviendo loco. Trató de alguna forma de escapar, las oleadas de placer no podía controlarlas, era tan diferente a que alguien te atendiera a hacérselo uno mismo. 

Acabó cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza, no había pasado ni un minuto y ya se había corrido. Vaya mierda de amante sería, hasta en eso tenía que ser negado.

Apartó las manos cuando los besos de Zack tocaron su frente. Era como besos de disculpa. No lo entendía.

— Cloud. —Susurró abrazándolo, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo. 

Cloud sentía el calor del pecho desnudo de Zack a su lado y la humedad caliente de su propia semilla sobre su vientre, nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación, con los tobillos inmovilizados por sus pantalones; debía de verse ridículo. 

— Lo siento, me he sobrepasado.

— Bueno,…yo siento no haber hecho nada…

La risa de Zack esta vez no le quitó el peso de encima, se ruborizó aún más. Era un estúpido al pensar que si se tenian los sentimientos todo iba a salir naturalmente. Se notaba como Zack sabía que debía hacer, y él, en cambio, se quedó bloqueado con todo lo que le hacía sentir. 

Era un niñato inmaduro. Quería ser un hombre fuerte y experimentado, Zack se merecía algo así. Se avergonzaba de su cuerpo e inexperiencia, al final tenían razón sus compañeros, el ‘experimento de Afinidad’ fue un fracaso, no había forma que Zack se mereciera tan poco.

Las manos del mayor empezaron a juguetear con su chapa en su cuello. Lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta, ahora en ese momento de intimidad, y que de otra manera no debería saber.

— ¿Tú no llevas?

— Si algún día me pasara algo, es mejor que no sepan quien soy.

— Tienes un club de fans, Zack.

— Sí,— dijo sin entusiasmo — que desaparecerá tan pronto la lie en una misión.

Se acomodó abrazandolo, volviendo a hundir su rostro en su pelo rubio.

—Hueles bien...— No se esperaba ese comentario el rubio — Contigo es con el único con quien me siento a salvo.

— Sí, claro...— medio rió — Seguro que con Sephiroth te sentirías más seguro.

— Sephiroth no me cubriría las espaldas como hiciste tú — empezó a acariciar su pecho de una forma tan suave que casi le hace ronronear de placer. — Tus colegas dirán lo que quieran, para mi saber que eres tú mi parte más afín me ha llenado de seguridad.

— Es una simulación.

— Y aún sabiéndolo, me protegiste. Cloud, te confiaría mi vida antes que a Sephiroth sin parpadear.

— ¡Pero Sephiroth!...

Se apoyó en sus codos para hacerle ver la realidad, no podía creerse que fuera tan ciego, entonces vió su vientre manchado; puso una mueca de desagrado, Zack se dio cuenta y le acercó unos pañuelos, empezó a limpiarse mientras seguía con la defensa. 

— Sephiroth es el SOLDADO más fuerte, yo soy un infantería. 

— Sí...Sephiroth...— suspiró — es fuerte, pero no es tan compasivo. Sé…— se detuvo un momento antes de continuar — Sé que es el héroe que todos queríamos ser, pero te prefiero a tí.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio y le miró una vez acabó de limpiarse.

— Cloud, tú…— Le sorprendía verle inseguro — ¿tú querrías acostarte conmigo?

— Yo...yo...— empezó a balbucear, por lo que cerró los ojos y se serenó tratando de buscar las palabras. — Zack, no se si estoy preparado para que…

Ah Shiva, ahora entendía porque algunas mujeres parecían reticentes a iniciar su primera relación sexual, encima con lo que decían que dolía y eso.

— Yo tampoco sé cómo va a salir esto ¿sabes? nunca he estado con un hombre, pero...— Le miró con intensidad a los ojos — Quiero que seas tú.

El universo se había alineado, definitivamente íbamos a morir todos en una hecatombe de proporciones estelares. Era imposible, IMPOSIBLE que Zack le estuviera pidiendo lo que pensaba que le pedía.

— ¿YO?¿Por qué? de verdad no lo entiendo, mira mi...birria de cuerpo y ¡mira el tuyo.!

Zack actuó rápido, agarrándole del brazo lo arrastró hasta el baño, pero casi se cae por culpa de los pantalones a la altura de sus tobillos. Giró el grifo de la ducha a la máxima potencia y cerró la puerta con ellos dos dentro. Menuda escena. Zack con el pecho descubierto y él desnudo con las botas y los pantalones bien enredados a sus tobillos.

— Pues ¡porqué me gustas! ¿por qué te cuesta tanto de entender? ¡eso sí que no lo entiendo!

Podía sentir la mirada de Zack mientras él torpemente se quitaba las botas para poder quitarse los dichosos pantalones que no hacían más que verse ridículo y que casi se matase de camino al baño.

— ¡Pues porque tú estas muy por encima de mi! ¡eres SOLDADO, eres mayor que yo!, más alto, más fuerte, con mejor condición física.

_“Seguro que debes tenerla enorme”_

— Ah sí, los putos clichés, perdona que me los pase por el ‘Arco del Triunfo’, Cloud, ¡pero es lo que YO quiero!, no lo que dice un puto estereotipo. Me da igual si crees que eres inferior a mí, para mi ¡no lo eres!, por eso quiero compartir el momento más íntimo que pueden tener dos personas contigo y no con…¡otro! u otra.

— ¡Tú podrías estar con quien quisieras!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡quiero estar contigo! y me da igual si yo soy más alto, si tu eres mas pálido o si tienes los ojos azules, ¡¡como si sacaras fuegos artificiales de la punta del rabo!! …..bueno, eso sí que me importaría un poco... Lo que me gusta eres tú, no cada detalle de los complejos que tengas de tu físico ¡Me dan igual!

Zack acabó jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón, cuando lo que había hecho había sido gritar a pleno pulmón en aquella habitación cerrada, con el sonido de la ducha de fondo. Dudaba mucho que el sonido del agua hubiera tapado todos esos alaridos, pero pareció darle igual.

Apartar los complejos de alguien no era algo fácil y por mucho que gritara alguien que no era algo que les importara, seguían ahí; aunque no negaría que le hizo ganar un poco de confianza. Miró su cuerpo y luego el increíblemente bien definido de Zack. Debía de sentirse afortunado, uno podría llegar a tener ese cuerpo si trabajaba, pero llegar bajo la piel de otra persona era ,sin duda, mucho más difícil.

Entreabrió los labios para tomar aire a medida que sus pulsaciones iban subiendo lentamente. Tenía razón, quería hacerlo, quería estar con Zack de la forma más íntima que pudiera.

— Esta bien...intentémoslo.

Aun sentía la vergüenza recorrerle, era demasiado consciente de su cuerpo; pero regresaron a la cama repartiendo besos, esta vez fue él quien empujó a Zack sobre la cama y este se dejó sin oponerse.

Sin despegar sus labios recorrió el cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo el recorrido irregular por los músculos del torso. Succionó el labio inferior a Zack con intensidad en el momento que empezó a desabrochar el cinturón. Se apartó para ver lo que estaba haciendo cuando la mano Zack voló a su nuca, juntando su frente con la de Zack, escuchando sus jadeos de excitación cerca.

Tiró de sus pantalones revelando sus musculosas y contorneadas piernas, no había nada que no le gustara de lo que estaba viendo, hasta la ropa interior se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Quería admirar su semi desnudez más tiempo pero Zack demandaba su atención.

Le besó de nuevo como le demandaba, mientras su mano bajó algo tentativa por su vientre y acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la tela haciendo que el mayor se tensara atrayéndolo más hacia él. Estaba duro, no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo mientras su mano se colaba bajo su ropa interior y ver la cabeza de su miembro asomar por la abertura que le dejó de la ropa interior, empezó acariciarlo con suavidad, a la respuesta fue un pesado gemido de parte de su dueño.

— Cloud, si sigues no voy a poder controlarme.

Aquella amenaza hizo que su cuerpo se convulsionara, tentado de tirar de la suerte hasta comprobar a dónde le llevaba, pero decidió que ninguno de los dos estaba en posición de ir de tentar al otro. Tenía a Zack jadeando debajo suyo y no sabía qué debía hacer, el moreno tenía el pelo desordenado extendiendo la mano hasta el cajón de la mesita de dónde sacó el cilindro de lubricante.

Tuvo la sensación como si le hubieran puesto el peso de la humanidad en la mano cuando le entregó el lubricante directamente. Zack se apoyó con los codos en la cama mirándole.

— Bueno, las mujeres lo suelen hacer solas, aunque hay veces que es mejor asegurarse...creo que nosotros tendremos que usarlo sí o sí.

Aquello le dió un mareo, quería que la tierra le tragara, ¿cómo se suponía que debía usar eso?. Lo destapó casi como si se tratara de un artefacto explosivo. Zack le miró con una sonrisa y le quitó el lubricante.

— Si quieres lo hacemos juntos.

No sabía que era peor, pagaría parte de su alma por haber nacido con ese conocimiento y simplemente hacer disfrutar a Zack; en vez de ser un niño perdido en mitad del bosque de la educación sexual.

— Relájate...— era lo único que le pedía Zack, pero no podía. — No pido el polvo de mi vida, ¿vale? Yo tampoco sé cómo va esto con los hombres así que ...vamos a tomarnoslo con calma. ¿Me recibes?

— Vale. — El lubricante estaba frío cuando lo puso en sus dedos.

De verdad que no podía visualizarse lo que le pedía Zack, de verdad que no podía creerse que quisiera que él le penetrara. Era lo más absurdo que le habían pedido en la vida.

Las manos experimentadas de Zack rodearon su miembro que estaba perdiendo tensión por el estrés que le estaba provocando todo, jadeó encontrado el cuerpo de Zack que le acogió cálido y reconfortante sintiendo calambres de placer naciendo en su entrepierna, el lubricante estaba frío aliviando levemente el ardor pulsante. 

Bajó lentamente la mano notando como el cuerpo de Zack se tensaba, trató de tranquilizarlo besando su cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a su hombro sintiendo como la tensión iba desapareciendo, los fuertes brazos de Zack le rodearon cuando le primer dedo presionó su entrada, todo su bronceado cuerpo se tensó haciéndole difícil bajar la mano a cumplir su misión.

Miró al moreno que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados dando profundas bocanadas de aire, estaba nervioso. Le había dicho que no tenía experiencia con los hombres, pero sí con las mujeres, era curioso, pero aquella flaqueza de Zack hizo que quisiera tomar la iniciativa.

— Zack...— susurró en su oído — No voy a hacer nada que te haga daño.

Podría ser cursi, pero eso le relajó como no imaginó que lo haría, Zack abandonó su fuerte abrazo que hasta le hacía perder el aliento, dejándole a él la iniciativa. 

Con cuidado Cloud le hizo tumbarse boca arriba empujando levemente el pecho, Zack podría haberse resistido pero confiaba en él, como para dejar que le hiciera llacer en su lecho.

Sus dedos estaban embadurnados de lubricante pero tenía que hacer que Zack se relajara, así que pasó a acariciar su cuerpo que ya empezaba a conocer dejando trazos del lubricante frio, eso le hizo estremecerse y fue dejando besos en su pecho desviándose a su brazo que empezó a besar en su longitud, lamió uno de sus dedos. Zack acabó dejando la mano reposando en su cuello y ahora le miraba mucho más tranquilo. Llegó el momento y con una decisión que no esperaba volvió a untar sus dedos con el lubricante centrándose a relajar la entrada del moreno que volvió a tensarse, pero no era como antes, con la mano que le quedaba libre le acarició la entrepierna, para que encontrara algo placentero.

— Pararé si...

—¡No!...quiero hacerlo…— Le miró casi con suplica.

No esperaba ver esa cara, ¿estaba disfrutando? Cloud tragó saliva humedeciendo sus labios y levantó una de las piernas del moreno haciendo que reposara en su hombro, depositó un beso en su muslo interior con suavidad notando como eso le hizo suspirar y facilitar la entrada a sus dedos. Las caricias de Zack se detuvieron para estar sujetándose a las sabanas gruñendo por un momento, no sabía qué significaba eso, pero al notar su cadera moverse buscando más intensidad supo que era lo que buscaba.

Se colocó en posición y la actitud de Zack cambió completamente, incorporándose para mirar qué estaba haciendo, eso le produjo cierto corte pero estaba tan excitado hasta límites que no entendía, si Zack le pidiera que parara no sabría como hacerlo.

Se veía jadeando excitado y su miembro estaba tan rígido que dolía toda su parte baja, quería aliviar esa tensión, ver el cuerpo de Zack estremecerse con su roce le estaba nublando por un momento la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Empujó su cadera contra la de su acompañante encontrando una dolorosa resistencia, este acabó cayendo hacia atrás cubriéndose los ojos con los brazos dando grandes bocanadas de aire. No parecía estar disfrutando.

Tuvo que hacer uso de mucha voluntad para retroceder y fue cuando el mayor le miró y le ordenó que no lo hiciera.

— Entonces mírame. 

No sabía desde cuando se había vuelto autoritario pero Zack clavó su mirada en él y no la apartó, manteniéndose apoyado en sus codos, mientra él le penetraba poco a poco era lo que había pedido. Empezó a mecerse con cuidado, la mirada de Zack permaneció fijo en los suyos entreabriendo los labios, donde los suspiros se fueron transformando en jadeos pesados. Era consciente de cómo Zack debía ver con todo lujo de detalles cómo se mecía sobre él, que era él quien le estaba penetrando una y otra vez. Se sentía desboradao él mismo notando como el cuerpo de Zack oprimia su sexo de forma humeda. La mirada de Zack desapareció tras sus párpados y su respiración pesada empezó poco a poco volviéndose gemidos.

Las manos de Zack aterrizaron en su cadera como si fueran garras, pidiendo más intensidad, más velocidad, más y más, más fuerte, más profundo. Se vió pronto jadeando al límite de sus fuerzas, pero el placer que nacía entre sus piernas le hacía seguir, Si las clases de cardio fueran como eso, sería el mejor de la clase.

Miró hacia abajo viendo a Zack retorcerse de placer, y era él, era por él que estaba gimiendo, quién le iba a decir que él iba a hacer gemir y jadear de esa forma a Zack Fair.

Debería sentirse orgulloso de estar tirándose a alguien poderoso, pero solo sentía agradecimiento. Conscientemente detuvo el frenesí de sus embestidas para inclinarse sobre Zack y besar su frente con delicadeza; el moreno le miró sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió acercándose a él, para abrazarlo por un momento antes de volver a reclamar su dosis de placer.

Apenas pudo aguantar unas pocas embestidas más, casi sin poder contener el aliento, gruñó casi de forma lastimera llegando al clímax, quería aguantar más estirar ese delicioso placer pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente acalambrado. 

Jadeó sobre el pecho de Zack con los brazos temblando del esfuerzo, acalambrados, con el sudor deslizándose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Zack hizo que su cabeza reposara en su pecho, donde pudo escuchar el potente corazón latir con fuerza y a gran velocidad.

Estaba seguro que no fue el polvo de su vida, pero se alegraba que le hubiera elegido a él para ese momento tan íntimo. Le hizo olvidar sus complejos y sentirse parte de algo, ser parte de la memoria de Zack era más de lo que podía pedir.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y embriagado por la calidez y humedad del cuerpo del otro, sus párpados pesaban tanto. Los latidos del corazón de Zack fueron estabilizandose poco a poco, haciendo el efecto somnífero. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de aquel pequeño apartamento sintiendo su cuerpo siendo arrullado por la respiración profunda del moreno. 

Si aquello era un sueño, esperaba que nadie le despertara.

El estridente pitido del despertador le sobresaltó y Zack lo apagó a una velocidad digna de récord, luego se estiró perezosamente y volvió a rodear su cuerpo con su brazo.

— Oh no...hoy me toca hacer pruebas de aptitud...— Se lamentó el moreno con voz pastosa.

— Pensaba que estabais libres de eso. — trató de contener un bostezo luchando por permanecer despierto.

— Hoo boy, no, tenemos casi cada semana...y...no sé si voy a rendir… — acarició su propia nalga, haciendo entender cuál iba a ser su dificultad — pero valió la pena.— Por un momento se acurrucó más contra él, casi como un gato que busca el calor del otro.

No quiso decir nada, la vergüenza le golpeó de nuevo cuando dejó atrás la excitación del momento, a él también le dolía la cadera, Zack era demasiado fuerte y había sido realmente apasionado; podía sentir las marcas de sus dedos clavados en su carne.

— Pero mañana tengo libre, ¿quieres que tomemos algo juntos? Algo así como ¿una cita?

Por su cabeza volvió el recuerdo que a Zack le gustaban las relaciones que no fueran de una noche, ¿eso significaba que quería reforzar más esa relación? Se alegró que los dos fueran menores de edad, sino Zack se hubiera metido en un problema mayor.

— Tengo guardia de 15 a 22, por lo que si no altera tu horario de sueño…

— Hace tiempo que tú alteras mi horario de sueño, Cloud Strife. Pero hoy me siento como nunca.

Zack se pegó más hundiendo su cara en la unión del cuello y el hombro, a Cloud no le incomodaba en absoluto, podría hacerlo miles de veces y no sentirse satisfecho. Parecía que nunca iba a tener suficiente del moreno.

—Pues yo a ver que excusa invento por no haberme presentado a dormir ayer a mi litera…— Suspiró tras un rato cuando se percató de ese pequeño detalle.

— Oh, — Zack se llevó la mano a la cara percatándose, en ese momento, del error que fue que Cloud no abandonara su habitación después del acto — ¿quién es tu instructor?

— Miles.

— Seguro que seremos amigos él y yo, no te preocupes.

— Eso es abuso de poder.

—¡No!, eso es...— hubo un corto silencio antes que continuara hablando encogiéndose de hombros — sí, que chocobos, es abuso de poder.

— Aceptaré el castigo. — Declaró Cloud después de reír levemente ante el comentario de Zack.

— ¿En serio?— Este alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

— No quiero que se descubra que tenemos algo especial y afecte a tu carrera.

— Afectará a la tuya

— No, si no accedo más a tus caprichos.

—¡Oh, míralo, como va de maduro ahora! ya eres un hombre ¿eh?— El moreno se lanzó sobre su oreja y la mordió no con fuerza, pero le hizo algo de daño.

— ¡Animal!

— Vale, entonces mañana a las 22:30 en el vestíbulo— Le sonrió de forma jovial, como su voz, y sus ojos parecían tan ilusionados como de los de un niño a punto de cumplir su sueño. 

— Acepto.

— ¡Genial! — Chocó las manos a forma de victoria — ¡hora de levantarse!

Cloud a partir de ese momento supo que su vida había sufrido un severo cambio, iba a tener que aprender grandes dosis de autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de Zack. Pero estaba más que dispuesto a darle a esa relación una firme posibilidad. Zack sería pronto mayor de edad, y si subía de categoría SOLDADO la sanción podría ser ejemplar. 

Por eso estaba más que motivado a entrar a SOLDADO y no preocuparse de nada más. Sería SOLDADO para estar junto a Zack pasara lo que pasara.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Finalmente! He decidido soltar ya este fic después de leerlo mil veces, esperando que no resulte demasiado incoherente o fuera de lugar. De verdad que he tenido mis dudas con este, pero nunca he dudado de la idea inicial: ¡¡Top Cloud!!  
> Este fic nació de una pobre idea y ha acabado siendo increíblemente largo. Espero que os haya gustado¡¡me haría muy feliz unos comentarios con vuestras impresiones.!!  
> ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!.
> 
> Si os ha gustado por favor dadle una oportunidad a mis otros Fics de FFVII.  
> No escribo normalmente, pero si os interesa ver otros trabajos, también dibujo. Podéis encontrarme en:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/deviart803  
> Tumblr: https://deviart803.tumblr.com/search/deviart


End file.
